


Early Morning

by kinglyace



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, They're of age don't worry, Tumblr Prompts, brotherhood era, dont let ignis have wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinglyace/pseuds/kinglyace
Summary: Ignis forgets that for once he has a day off and that wine and stress don't mix. Good thing Gladio is there to help.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from anon! Prompt was “You don’t remember last night at all, do you?” with gladnis! Decided to do Brotherhood era and yes, they're both supposed to be of age.

            Gladio wondered what he’d done to be granted such a wonderful goddamn gift from the Six. Here he was, curled in bed on a lazy Saturday morning with no obligations for the day. Sunlight was streaming in through the balcony door, falling over his bed and giving the room a comfortable warm haze.

            And tucked beneath his arm was Ignis, blissfully asleep and unaware of Gladio looking down at him with love-struck eyes.

 

            The sheets were tangled around them, the thick comforter thrown off in the night for ease of movement and their clothes lay scattered around Gladio’s room. Gladio’s shirt thrown over his dresser, Ignis’ pants crumpled besides the bed, and coats thrown in the bedroom doorway. The rest of their things led a trail out into the main living room and couch, where Gladio remembered –with great satisfaction- that the night had started.

            He hummed, shifting underneath the sheets and lifting one hand to trail it down Ignis’ arm. The skin was warm beneath his calloused fingers and smelled faintly of Gladio’s cologne. Hair was stuck to Ignis’ forehead and the faint sheen of old sweat speckled the back of his neck. With a grin, the shield huddle close and let his lips graze over the sensitive spot below Ignis’ ear, where last night’s hickey showed. That would be hell to cover up.

“What the hell happened?” Ignis’ voice asked, groggy and thick with sleep. He started to shift, eyes splitting open to take in his unfamiliar surroundings. He paused, trying to furiously blink away his sleepiness.

“Good morning sunshine,” Gladio hummed and Ignis stiffened beside him.

            This was not his apartment, his bed and by the Six that had better not be Gladio currently nuzzling into his neck.

“Hey, you okay Iggy?”

            Oh, goddamn _it_.

 

            Oh, how Ignis wanted nothing more than to bury his head under the pillows and _pray_ for death to take him. His memory of last night was fuzzy at best and frankly, this wasn’t how Ignis had wanted to progress the relationship. For heaven’s sake, he’d at least wanted to wait until they’d been dating more than two months.

            He jumped as Gladio’s fingers curled around his shoulder and for a second, he considered just flipping Gladio onto the floor. It’d be easy enough, he could use one of those self-defense moves he’d been taught with the Crownsguard. But the thought vanishes when he meets Gladio’s amber eyes and worried expression.

“Morning Gladioulus,” Ignis started, trying very hard _to not_ look Gladio in the eyes while he sat up and searched for his glasses.

“Iggy, what’s wrong?” the shield asks and Ignis feels his chest tighten a little. Oh, what had he done last night?

“Nothing is _wrong_ per se… however, I don’t remember falling asleep… here,” Ignis begins carefully and it’s now that he realizes how very naked he is. His eyes darted around the room and he picked out the blurry shape of clothes all over the floor.

            Oh, _wonderful_.

“I’m not surprised, you down half a bottle of wine by yourself,” Gladio snorted in reply and Ignis couldn’t help but squint at him. Wine? He didn’t remember drinking.

“ _What?”_

“Yeah, you came over for date night and kept complaining about prince charmless. Something about him being stubborn about reading some report or another. You kept hitting those wine glasses pretty hard,” Gladio continued and Ignis felt his face flush. He wasn’t _supposed_ to be the type who got blackout drunk and didn’t remember the next day. Gladio cast him a curious look and a grin spilt across his face at Ignis’ mortified expression.

“You don’t remember last night at all, do you?” he asked and Ignis deflated against the bed, lips pressed into a thin line.

“Perhaps… not,” he admitted and Gladio burst out laughing.

“Well that’s a bummer. You certainly got _bold_ after your fifth glass,” he chuckled and Ignis stuffed a pillow in his face.

“You shouldn’t have let me drink so much Gladio! I have to-“

“You don’t have _anything_ to do today, Iggy. It’s your day off,” Gladio shot back and Ignis paused. That’s right, they only had date night if he didn’t… need to do… anything.

“You still shouldn’t have let me consume that much wine. I could have ruined our evening by getting sick,” he complained and Gladio only laughed again.


End file.
